


Lost In Darkness

by knives_sorrow



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_sorrow/pseuds/knives_sorrow
Summary: *rewrite!* Kaden is out on a trip to Crystal Lake with her friends. But instead of a fun weekend getaway, she finds herself in the middle of a bloodbath. What happens when she is kidnapped by the infamous murderer, Jason Voorhees?





	1. Chapter 1

The car jerked as it bumped its way along the dirt road, making the teenagers in the car scream in joy.  
"Go faster, dude!" Drew laughed from the passenger seat, his hand braced around the assist handle on the car roof. The windows were rolled down, and his brown hair ruffled in the wind.  
"Shut up, this is my dad's car," snapped Jake playfully from behind the wheel. The blonde glanced over before rolling his eyes and pressing harder on the gas. The car sped up and jumped higher over the bumps in the road, and the girl sitting behind him screamed as the momentum lifted her out of her seat.  
"You fucking jerk!" she screamed, reaching around the seat and slapping him on the upper arm. "Slow down, you'll crash, dumbasses!"  
Kaden giggled from the seat next to her and reached over to pat her on the back.  
"It's okay, Sylv. They'll be the first to die if we hit a tree."   
"Wanna bet?" Jake laughed before flooring it. Sylvia and Kaden both screamed, one in fear and the other in delight, until Jake slowed the car down.  
"God, Sylvia, your voice is like nails on a goddamn chalkboard," a voice complained groggily. Amber sat up from the trunk of the car, her expression showing that she had been asleep.   
Jake rolled his eyes. "Good thing, there's a diner up here. Let's get some food and then we'll go unpack."  
Amber looked over and nudged the half-asleep boy next to her on the floor. "Josh. Josh! Wake the hell up!"   
Josh jumped like he'd been electrocuted, blurting out an "I'm up!"   
"We're stopping off at this diner, dude," Jake repeated to him.   
"M'kay," Josh groaned.  
\-----  
A few hours later, the group of teenagers were sitting around the campfire, their car unloaded, officially starting their vacation. The only problem... They had spent the past hour talking about creepy urban legends and telling the story of the legendary Jason Voorhees, who was said to haunt these very woods. Each of them, though no one dared to admit it, were scared out of their minds... And the fire was dying.  
"C'mon man, just go get some firewood," Jake groaned to Drew. He adjusted his arm around Sylvia's shoulder and flipped his long blonde hair out of his eyes.  
"You do it, fucker. I'm comfortable," he complained, leaning his head on Kaden's shoulder, who laughed and pushed him off her.   
"C'mon, don't be a little bitch about it. Don't tell me you're scared," Amber giggled from Josh's lap, who looked half asleep again.  
"Jesus, fine," Drew replied, standing up. He looked down at Kaden, who was staring into the dying fire with a content expression on her face.  
"Want to join me?" he asked. Kaden smiled and agreed, standing up to follow him into the woods. Drew took her hand and led the way, pushing stray plants out of the way with his arm.  
"I hate these people," Drew complained once they were out of earshot.  
"You're the one who convinced me to go on this trip," Kaden replied, smiling.  
"Yeah, yeah," Drew muttered, and Kaden rolled her eyes with a laugh. They continued on their trek through the woods, guided only by moonlight.  
"Tell me again why we didn't bring flashlights?" Kaden asked as she almost tripped over a tree root.  
"Cause Jake didn't come prepared. It's not too hard to see, though," he responded. Their eyes scanned the surrounding woods for anything they could use as firewood.  
"How long have we been walking?" Kaden asked a while later. Drew pulled his phone from his pocket.   
"About ten minutes. C'mon, let's just go back. There's no wood out here to get unless you have an axe to chop down the branches."   
They turned around to start their trek back towards the camp. Suddenly, after about five minutes, Kaden and Drew heard the sounds of faint screams. Sylvia's familiar screeching could be heard above all else. They looked at each other with wide eyes and began sprinting back to the campground. After a few minutes of narrowly dodging trees and bushes, they finally made it to the clearing where they'd set up camp. Sylvia was screaming and then they saw her, tied up in her sleeping bag, her body writhing on top of the once-dying fire. Flames started to lick her body, spreading everywhere and bringing the fire back to life, and Kaden screamed, running for her best friend.   
"Sylvia!" she screamed, and as soon as she took three steps, something bit into her ankle, hard. Kaden screamed in pain and fell, her entire body tensing up. She heard Drew screaming something at her, trying to pry off whatever had gotten her, but her ears couldn't register what he was saying to her. Her ankle felt like it had been stabbed, broken, and burned all at once, and all she could feel was the pain. Soon her senses came to, and she registered the sound of herself screaming in pain. Drew was still pulling frantically at the bear trap lodged around her ankle.  
"Help Sylvia!" Kaden screamed at him. Drew ran over and started to pull Sylvia's body out of the fire, but by then the girl was completely silent. Her face was blackened and bloody, her hair burning and her body charred. She surveyed the camp quickly; Josh and Amber were nowhere in sight, Sylvia lay limp next to the fire, Jake's body lay a few feet from Sylvia's... headless. Kaden looked back at her ankle, finally acknowledging the major damage the trap had done- it had cut straight to the bone. Drew scrambled over to her and tried to pry it apart again, shaking in fear. Kaden sat there, shaking in fear and pain and trying to keep herself from screaming again as tears rolled down her face.  
"The tool box," Drew gasped, running over to the car they'd driven to the lake. They tried to ignore the dead bodies of their friends that lay around them; they needed to survive and get help. The pain from Kaden's ankle intensified and she let out a sob, her eyes searching for Drew. Suddenly a figure appeared between two trees, next to where the car was parked. The figure held a machete.  
"Drew! RUN, BEHIND YOU!" Kaden screamed. Drew turned around quickly, and suddenly the machete was impaled fully through his chest.   
"NO!" Kaden screamed, trying to crawl over as the muscles and tendons in her leg slowly stretched and tore apart further. Drew's lifeless body fell to the ground unceremoniously, and the last thing he saw was a hockey mask.   
Kaden stared in shock into her friend's dead eyes. Her head snapped up as she saw the man with the machete stalking toward her, covered in blood. It dripped off his machete.   
She couldn't bring herself to fight anymore, not when all of her friends were dead. Kaden sat up, sobbing in pain and trying to pry open the bear trap. Suddenly she felt the tip of the machete resting against her spine. Kaden closed her eyes, shaking in fear and pain.   
"P-please, just make it quick," she sobbed out, clenching her fists in anticipation. After a few seconds, the machete left her back and she braced herself to be run through with it, but no final blows were delivered. Confused and frightened, she looked around, only to see that the killer had stabbed his machete into the ground about ten feet away from her and was busy picking up the mutilated corpses that had once been her friends.  
"No! Kill me too! Please! I won't fight you, please!" she screamed at him. He ignored her as he cleaned up the mess of blood and guts. Kaden yelled at him to kill her for what felt like hours as he slowly cleaned up his mess, paying her no mind. "Kill me..." she whimpered, before she fell onto her side, curling up and sobbing softly. How could he kill them all and make her live? What kind of monster could do that to her? What seemed like hours later, Kaden lay limp on her back, staring up at the sky, feeling dizzy and sick from blood loss. Suddenly she heard his heavy footsteps nearing her and the clink of his machete being put in a holster. Kaden couldn't find the strength to do anything but stare up at him as he towered over her weakened form. He leaned down and grabbed the bear trap on her ankle, pulling it apart as easily as you would break a stick. Kaden screamed in pain, rising up onto her elbows before falling backwards, drained. The man in the hockey mask looked down at her.   
"Please, kill me," she whispered. Then he reached out and pinched a nerve in her neck hard, and blackness swallowed her whole.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she felt was pain. As her head slowly swam into consciousness, it shot up her leg in quick bursts and made her whimper. Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing on a rocky-looking ceiling. It looked as if she were in a cave. A few dim lanterns hung on the walls around the room, illuminating it so the corners of the room were bathed in shadow while the middle was softly lit. 

Once the pain died down a bit, Kaden sat up, looking around. She was probably underground judging by the earthy scent surrounding her, not to mention the ceiling. Near the foot of the small bed she was lying on, a few strings with bells attached to them hung from the ceiling. There was a rickety-looking bookshelf against the wall a few feet to her right, while the left side of the bed was pressed up against a grate of some sort. Across the room was a wheel-type machine, a chair, and a few other objects she couldn't make out because of the lighting. She was alone in this unfamiliar room.

Kaden made the mistake of looking down, and her eyes immediately caught sight of her bloody, mangled ankle. The pain had become white noise in the background until she looked at it, and it immediately started to hurt. The bear trap had definitely cut to the bone; its teeth-like marks arched up to her calf where she could see tendons, muscle, and bone glinting. It was still dripping blood, staining the mattress she was laying on. Watching the blood drip made her suddenly very shaky and nauseated, and she felt like she might pass out again. 

With shaking hands, she reached out to try and grab something to steady herself. She had to balance her weight on something in order to get out of here. Kaden reached for an old, rickety-looking shelf that sat next to the bed, but a metallic clink and a sudden weight on her wrists stopped her. Looking down, she realized she was literally shackled to the wall, with chains that gave her about three feet of leeway. 

Suddenly memories came rushing back full-speed and her mind was plagued with her friends' dead eyes staring at her. Drew, getting stabbed in the chest; Sylvia, burned alive; Jake, his headless body sprawled by the fire. She had no idea what happened to Amber and Josh, only that they had not been at the campground when her and Drew had run back. Kaden hoped to God that they made it out safely. Tears started to well in her eyes, mourning her dead friends.

All of a sudden, she heard the echo of a wooden door opening and a pair of feet hitting the ground, and then footsteps. The sound echoed from the doorway, which led into complete darkness, thanks to the awkward lighting. "No," she whispered, fear overcoming her. Kaden pressed herself against the grated wall, irritating her leg in the process and causing her to whimper in pain. 

The man entered the room and walked slowly towards her, his machete by his side. The lanterns on the wall reflected the drops of blood sprayed on his scuffed and stained hockey mask. Kaden stared with wide eyes at the fresh blood dripping from his machete. 

He stared at her. 

"What do you want from me?" Kaden asked boldly, trying to sound like she wasn't afraid. He walked closer until he was standing just at the side of her small bed, and she let out a soft whimper, pressing herself harder against the wall. The man never replied, but reached out a mangled hand and lightly stroked her cheek. She flinched away from him, causing his eyes to harden. He quickly turned away, walking to the other side of the room. 

Kaden stared at him. If he was human, she thought with a shudder, he looked horribly disfigured. The eerily tinted skin that she could see -- only his hands, neck, and the back of his head -- wasn't sagging or liver-spotted, so he couldn't be old. His physique was strong and his bone structure could probably kill a bear. Before she had the chance to observe more of him, he walked out the doorway and sank into the inky darkness, his heavy boots slamming down the hallway. 

Kaden slowly lowered herself back onto the mattress after his footsteps faded. She carefully stretched her leg out in front of her, bending it at the knee slightly so it wouldn't touch the mattress and get even more damaged. Tears started to fall down her face and she put her head in her hands, crying out in utter despair. Seconds slowly bled into hours and she found herself tugging at the cuffs hopelessly. Would she die here? Did anyone know she was missing? 

Kaden suddenly heard the heavy footsteps again and quickly pulled herself towards the wall, staring as the man walked in. He held a crudely stitched pillowcase, seemingly full of small items. It looked stained (with what was probably blood) and it had been stitched up in multiple places by someone who obviously didn't know what they were doing. The man looked at her cowering form and stared -- and suddenly the story of Jason Voorhees popped into her mind. 

The waitress at the diner had told them all the story, about the man who wears the hockey mask and kills people with a machete just for coming onto his land. They had all laughed it off as an urban legend, but now Kaden wasn't so sure. This had to be him, right? A look across the room confirmed her suspicions when she caught sight of a mini acoustic guitar laying forgotten on the ground, "JASON" painted on it in faded, chipped red letters. The guitar neck was broken and it was missing three of its strings, and the body of the guitar was smashed as if someone had punched it. 

Jason walked towards her and spilled the pillowcase's contents right on the mattress; in it was a ripped, faded yellow t-shirt that said "CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE COUNSELOR" on it, an unlabeled jar with a clear liquid inside it, and several supplies from a first aid kit. But why did he have those? He couldn't possibly want to help her, after slaughtering her friends and almost herself. Quick as lightning, his hand lightly closed around her thigh, just below her mangled knee, and he seemed to be looking at her wound. Kaden shook in fear but took deep breaths to try and control herself; if he wanted her dead, she already would be, right?

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered, and then she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the grated wall, letting tears slip out. Suddenly Jason grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto her back. Kaden jolted in surprise and fear and looked down at what he was doing. Jason unscrewed the jar and picked up the t-shirt, ripping it right down the middle, as if it was paper. He put the unscrewed jar on the floor and walked over to Kaden, then roughly shoved one half of the shirt into her mouth. Kaden tried to move away but he quickly tied it in a tight knot behind her head. 

She whimpered, watching him as he tied the other half of the shirt very tightly around her leg, a few inches below her knee. A loud moan ripped from her throat from the pain of the tourniquet. Then he picked up the jar and put a hand on her knee, pinning it down. Kaden knew what he was about to do before he did it, and before she could struggle in protest, he started pouring the liquid all over the bear trap wound. However, it wasn't water like she thought-- it was alcohol. 

Kaden screamed loudly in pain as the stinging and biting and burning overcame her senses, and she couldn't move her leg at all. She heard the alcohol sizzling on the wounds and every microscopic bubble that popped felt like a needle breaking in. Jason held her down with both hands, one on her knee and the other on her abdomen -- staring at her intently, observing her, until the pain subsided a few minutes later. Kaden sobbed quietly from the pain of her throbbing leg as Jason picked up a roll of cotton gauze and an elastic bandage. She tried to control her breathing as he wrapped the gauze around her leg, and then wrapped the bandage around it tightly. Then he loosened the tourniquet around her leg, and the last thing she saw was his startling green eyes before blackness overcame her.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't remember waking up.  
Kaden lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she'd been like this. Shivers racked her body although she did her best to keep calm and still. Jason sat across the room to her right. Every slight movement shot pain through her ankle, but she couldn't stop herself from flinching at the sounds of Jason sharpening his blade. 

The sound of his machete being stabbed into the ground startled her and she snapped her head towards Jason. He stared back at her as he stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on. Kaden whimpered as he stalked over to her and she pressed herself against the metal grate wall, expecting to be hurt. He finally reached her bedside and Kaden tried to scream as he grabbed her right wrist-- and a metallic click sounded throughout the room.

He was unshackling her.

Kaden shook in fear as Jason unlocked the right handcuff, then dropped it onto the mattress. He reached over in a fluid movement and did the same with her left wrist.   
As soon as they were off, Kaden sprung up, threw herself off the bed, and attempted to take off for the door. But with her injured leg, she didn't even manage to get past him. 

Jason caught her easily and pushed her to the ground as if she weighed nothing. Panicking and sobbing, Kaden rolled onto her stomach, resorting to army crawling to the door. Jason watched her with a bit of amusement-- before she got even three feet away, she was stopped by a swift kick to the ribs. Kaden yelped in pain, the force of his kick sending her sprawling onto her back. 

She coughed and moaned in pain, curling into a ball on her bruised side as Jason stood over her. Suddenly he grabbed her by her hair and yanked-- hard. Kaden screamed as he pulled her to her feet, roughly slamming her back into the wall and wrapping a hand around her throat.   
The terrified girl gasped for breath and coughed, writhing as his grip tightened. 

Suddenly Jason let go of her and she slid down the wall, coughing and sobbing and gasping as she fell to the ground. Jason quickly grabbed his machete from the ground behind him. He turned and charged at her with it, ready to run the girl through like he had done to her friends, and swung his arm. Kaden flinched, slamming her eyes shut and holding back a scream. 

But again, no blows were delivered.

Kaden opened her eyes, panting, only to find that his blade stopped moving a mere two inches from her head. He stared down at her, calculating.   
Jason slowly rested the tip of his machete lightly on her skin, trailing it down her face. He traced it over her jugular vein, pressing it in slightly, but not enough to break skin. He noted everything about her in this moment-- the panicked breaths she tried so desperately to control, her pupils dilated with utter fear; so he decided to experiment.  
Very gently, he pressed the tip more firmly into the skin of her neck, and the girl whimpered, raising her chin to try and keep the blade away.

Kaden held completely still, tears slipping from her eyes as she imagined the painful death she was about to suffer. Her body would never be found, probably thrown in the lake to decompose, never able to see her parents again--

Jason glared at her as he removed his machete from her neck, delivering another firm kick to her ribs. Kaden screamed again and fell onto her side, sobbing as she watched him walk away. Her first thought was "escape", but as she tried to stand, it was her whole body that screamed in protest, not just her ankle. Jason obviously was using her attempt at escape as a warning sign. Meaning there was worse that he could do to her.  
There was no way to escape. Kaden lay limp on the ground and let her tears pour freely as Jason watched.


End file.
